Cold Warriors
by Pun212
Summary: Set right after the war Dominion War. Follow the crew of the U.S.S. Raptor as they carry out missions too dangerous for other ships. Please read and review. I`m a big boy I can take critism
1. Prologue

****

STAR TREK

Cold Warriors

Prelude

The Dominion War is over and now the Alpha Quadrant has to begin the long, hard process of recovery. On Earth Starfleet command is coming up with new designs for warships for two separate threats. The first more serious threat is the Borg. In the last encounter with the Borg Earth herself was almost assimilated and would have been if not for the valiant efforts of Captain Jean Luc Picard and the Enterprise-E. The second most serious threat is the Dominion. Right now Defiant class ships are searching Federation space looking for the few Dominion ships that will not accept the fact that the war is over. Every so often those same ships will destroy aid vessels sent to other worlds, or hi-jack convoy ships. Also on the other side of the Bajorian Wormhole sits a massive fleet of Jem-Hadar ships rebuilding and tending to there wounds. Another threat is the other 3 Alpha Quadrant races right now.

Thanks to entering the war late the Romulans are in much better shape military wise then their long time enemies the Klingons. The Romulans are using the post war chaos to cover up incursions into Federation and Klingon space. Not much else is know about there post war activities due to the work of the Tal Shiar`s counter intelligence work 

On the Klingon home world of Qo`nos chaos reigns. The Klingon Empire was hit the hardest during the war. The once might Klingon armada is in a state of disrepair and that is when they are the most dangerous. Official reports from Earth say it will take at least 10 years for them to rebuild there fleet to what it used to be. Those same reports state that most of the Klingon military is in a "Wounded animal mind frame."

What used to be the fourth major power is totally demolished. The Cardassian`s were hit the hardest by everybody during the war. Their cities are in ruin and they have no military left except for a few ships that somehow survived the war. Those few ships are now guarding the Cardassian home world. Everyday aid ships from the Federation fly from Bajor and Deep Space Nine specifically into Cardassian space and try to help the wounded, bury the dead and feed the hungry.

**End Prelude**

On the outside this small ship doesn't look too impressive. A small runabout with carbon scoring on the hull and dents made by everything from the physical impact of phaser fire to hits from small asteroids and space junk floating around. This small ship has seen more action then most Ferengi military vessels. Currently this ship is traveling through a dense nebula on its way to a secret location that its passenger Capt. Michael Jones does not know.

"Ok I`ve asked nicely and you still wouldn't tell me where we are going," he said to the stone-faced pilot as he sat there not paying any attention. "That didn't work. I've tried to use my rank and that didn't work. I've tried jokes, and I've tried every trick in the book and you won't tell me where we are going. I give up," he said and threw up his hands in mock defeat.

Just then a light blinked on the console and the stone faced silent pilot reached over and pressed a button. 

"Hello Capt. Jones, this is Admiral Carter," said the voice in a serious voice. "I trust you have had a good trip."

"It has been a very quiet one," replied the Captain. "It's mostly been me reading and talking to a brick wall."

"The reason behind that," went the Admiral, "is because your pilot is deaf. He can't hear anything. When you dock at your destination he will activate his hearing devices, but for the journey he has been ordered to shut it off."

"Why," said the Captain in a puzzled tone? 

"So he wouldn't talk about the star base you are about to dock at in an hour."

"What Star Base," went the Captain still puzzled? "All I see is an Asteroid belt that seems to be acting like a border to another nebula."

"That's what we want you to see. In realty each rock is packing more firepower then an average star ship and inside that nebula hidden from all types of sensor scans is a star base, that is so secret that most of Starfleet doesn't know it exists. But enough talk. I'll debrief you in about 2 hours. Carter out"

Just like that the transmission was cut off and the runabout entered the nebula.


	2. Marching Orders

****

MARCHING ORDERS

There are many different types of Nebula in the galaxy. All of them are different and most of them are breath taking in there beauty. This particular one seems to be one of the most unique nebulas in the galaxy. Not because of its beauty because it is very beautiful, or because of the asteroid belt surrounding it. Not that because asteroid belts around Nebulas are standard in the Alpha Quadrant. No the thing that makes this nebula special is the Starfleet base located in the center of the nebula. The reason why it is in the middle of a nebula is very simple once you think about it. Its cheaper to have a Starbase hidden in a nebula then redesigning cloaking technology to cover a vessel the size of a standard space station. Sensors can not penetrate this particular nebula from the outside but on the inside of it sensors work just fine. I don't really know why, but my best guess is its one of those weird things the Universe throws at you to keep you on your toes. Also remember that asteroid belt you had to go through to get here. Those are really giant unmanned defense platforms. This station is more heavily guarded then most planets now a days.  
"Now Capt. Jones, you now know where you are but I'm wondering if you know why you're here," said Admiral Sean Carter. "The reason why you are here is because according to all types of tests your tactical skills are off the chart. Another reason is because you have no family and no friends outside of Starfleet, and we need somebody like you."  
"Why me," said Capt. Jones.  
"The universe is a dangerous place right now Captain. Starfleet has suffered major losses during the war with the Dominion and the Borg attack on Earth. Everyday the Tal Shiar does little things to test Starfleet. They push a little. Not alot but just a little. We need somebody like you with no outside connections to go and push back. I`m not going to lie to you Captain. This is a dangerous job. You might be killed, and you most certainly will break alot of laws and violate alot of treaties. Now I must ask you this once. Do you accept this posting? If not you can go back home. If you say yes we can continue."  
After moving around a little bit in his chair Michael Jones replied with a serious tone.   
"This is an easy choice. Thanks to the Borg I have no home, and thanks to the Romulans I have no family. I`m in."  
"Good," said the Admiral as he straightened up in his chair and turned the computer monitor around. "As of right now you Captain Michael Jones are being placed in command of the U.S.S. Raptor. The Raptor is a modified version of the Defiant class ship. It is bigger, faster, and better armed then 99 percent of the fleet. It is equipped with a prototype Cloaking device partly based on Romulan technology and it is equipped with a special armor on the hull. This armor is stronger then the armor on the Enterprise E and is coated with special technology from the Delta Quadrant provided by the Star Ship Voyager. It absorbs sensor scans so normal ships won`t be able to detect it. It is also black so visually it blends in with the surrounding space. It is capable of Warp 9.4 for almost 10 hours and is equipped with bio neural jell packs."  
As the admiral is talking silent pictures of the ship and schematics are being displayed on the monitor for the captain to see.   
"Now Captain" said the Admiral as he continued. "We have a mission for you."  
"Already," said the Captain as he switched into full command mode.   
"Yes. I wanted to delay your first mission but there is no time. 2 days ago a Borg Cube was destroyed by a Romulan fleet somewhere near the Drako system. Starfleet Intel has gotten some reports that state that the Romulans were able to salvage some technology from the cube. Your mission is to go into Romulan space and get the Technology."  
"How well defended is the instillation," said the Captain.  
"Last report says about 5 Warbirds. The Romulans were hit hard by the Borg and that is all they were able to spare."  
"One ship against 5 Warbirds" said the Captain, as the shock of the situation hit him.  
"Yes. We need that technology destroyed or at least out of the hands of the Romulans. That could tip the scales in favor of the Romulans and we can not allow that to happen. In 4 hours I want the Raptor in route to Romulan space. Remember Captain, you or any of your crew must not be captured. Also the Raptor must not fall into the hands of the Romulans. Coordinates are waiting for you on the bridge of the Raptor and Commander Ortiz is getting the ship ready right now. Good luck Captain and Godspeed," and with that the Admiral got up and left the room, and Jones was right behind him as he tapped his communicator and asked to be transported to the Raptor. The gravity of the situation just about hitting him as he walked off the transported pad and was greeted by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  



	3. Gemini

****

Chapter 2 Gemini

**Captain's Personal Log Stardate 07092002.4**

I always wondered why Vulcans thought humans were illogical and looked down 

on us humans in general. Now I know why. I`m racing at high warp to either get blown up or captured and tortured by the Romulans and right now all I can think about is a girl. Commander Desiree Ortiz, Half Human, and Half Andorians and probably the most beautiful woman in the universe.

She has long shimmering dark hair, and blue skin. She has long legs, and the best body I have ever seen in my life, and when I first met her in the transporter room I thought I would get lost in her eyes. Ok Mike think about the suicide mission at hand. If we survive you can think about her later.

In about 4 hours we will cross the Neural Zone and engage our cloaking device. A violation of at least two major interstellar treaties then a couple of hours later we will engage the Romulan fleet deep in Romulan space, which is an act of war. There won`t be a war because the Romulan Military isn't strong enough for a major military conflict right now, and the Tal Shiar will make sure the general public never finds out about this battle. That's only assuming that we win. If we lose I`m sure the Romulans will try and milk this for all its worth.

Just then the door to the Captain's ready room silently slid open and in glided the ship's XO otherwise know as Commander Desiree Ortiz.

"Am I interrupting you Captain?" she said.

"Nope just talking to myself," Michael Casually replied. "Computer pause log," he said while she sat down in a chair next to him.

"So Commander report," he said snapping into command mode. 

One of the first things he had learned at Starfleet Academy and then relearned the hard way was to never get "Involved" with those under your command, and he didn't want her to hone in on his feelings. Too bad it didn't seem to be working. Damn woman's intuition is sharper then the ship's sensors.

"Lt. Summer's reports that the Gemini Projector is now working and he is suggesting that we test it before we cross the Neutral Zone," she said, her voice silky smooth, and then at the last moment decided to threw in a sir. 

Just like that the Captain rose from his chair and flanked by his XO walked to the door, and allowed her to enter the bridge first. He then stepped through the door and everybody on the bridge rose to attention.

"Captain on the bridge," went the Commanding Officer Lt. Sam Davis.

"At ease," the Captain replied and took his seat. "View Screen on," he ordered and at once the holographic screen came to life.

"Helm where are we," he ordered

"Danoris system Sir" came the sharp reply from the Helm Officer 

"Search for the nearest Asteroid belt or Comet and set course for it," he ordered.

Ten minutes later the Raptor dropped out of warp and came to a stop next to a comet, about half the size of the ship.

"Ops, launch a shuttlecraft"

"Aye Captain"

"Prepare to engage the Gemini Projector"

"Projector ready sir," the tactical officer stated.

"The Shuttlecraft is now on the other side of the Comet sir."

"Commander if you will," went the Captain and she flashed him a nice little smile.

"Lock onto the target," she went. Her voice having the right mix of authority needed for an XO and just enough silk to entrance the men near her, mainly the Captain of this ship.

"Target locked"

"Fire," she said.

At first glance there was no visible effect but a second later the Comet transformed into a large Soverign class starship.

"Give me a sensor reading," went the Captain.

"According to sensors that is a standard Starfleet vessel sir."

"The shuttle is getting the same readings as we are," reported Desiree.

"Looks like the Gemini Projector works" said the Captain. "Lets hope it performs as well in battle. Recall the shuttle and once it is back resume our course, Maximum warp."

A couple of minutes later the shuttle returned and the Raptor resumed it course to its target, deep in Romulan space.

"We might actually survive this mission now," the Captain thought. "Whoever designed this thing is a genius."

Actually the designer in question is far from a genius. He was just a scientist that through sheer luck came up with a good idea. Actually he didn't really think up the idea. He stole it from a video game. Dr. Grant Jordan loved 20th century video games. One night while playing one he noticed the idea for what would become the Gemini Projector on a video game and decided to borrow the idea. All the Gemini Projector basically does is project a holographic image onto an enemy ship. In this case it could make an enemy ship look like a Soverign class vessel. Now as impressive as that seems, it wouldn't fool any ships sensors so in addition to the image the beam projects a false warp core signature onto the holographic image and the ship. So to an opponent it would look like a Soverign class ship. Now the tactical applications for such a neat trick are almost limitless. It would make a good distraction for a sneak attack or divert enemy fire in case of a retreat, or any number of other things.

"Captain as per procedure I must inform you that we are about to commit an act of war and cross the Neutral Zone," Desiree said an hour later.

"I will note it in my log, and prepare to engage the cloak."

With that simple order the U.S.S. Raptor became invisible and entered Romulan Space. 


	4. Bird of Prey

****

Bird of Prey

Through the blackness of space the U.S.S. Raptor traveled cloaked to all forms of detection. Like the bird of prey this ship borrows it name from this ship, is small, fast, quiet and very deadly.

"Captain, long range sensors are picking up a patrol ship at mark 345, at high impulse," the young ensign manning the tactical station nervously said.

"Helm, at our present course and speed is there a chance they will get within weapons range."

"Sir, No, Sir," came the reply from the Helm station

"Good stay on present course."

"Sir, Yes Sir," came the reply and the Captain had to fight the urge to laugh a little.

"Starfleet sure knows how to train them these days. He sounds like he's ready for war. Lets see how well holds up in a couple of hours," the Captain thought to himself 

"Helm, ETA to target"

"Sir, 2 Hours, Sir"

"Tactical run a diagnosis on all our weapons. I want to make sure everything is working right."

"Aye Captain"

"Bridge to Sickbay," said the Captain as he tapped his COM badge. "In about two hours we will be at the target. Is everything ready down their Doctor?"

"We have set up cots in the Mess Hall just in case, we need the extra space. We are about as ready as we can be with out going crazy down here Captain."

"That's good to know Doctor. Bridge out."

With that last word the Captain bowed his head and collected his thoughts as the ship got closer to its target. The Tension on the bridge was thick, the Captain noted. Everything was moving like clockwork but you could cut the tension with a phaser.

"Captain we are within weapons range."

"Full Stop"

"Yes sir" said the new Helm Officer, Lt. Davis. She has more experience then the fresh out of boot camp Ensign and served on the Orion during the war.

"Bring up the tactical screen"

"Yes Sir," said the tactical officer and the screen came up. It showed the research facility, and the guard ships.

"Sir, Sensors show 2 Warbirds in immediate orbit around the facility. A 3rd Warbird is patrolling the surrounding space, and a 4th Warbird is approaching the facility. The Whereabouts of the 5th Warbird are unknown at this time."

"I don't like that," said Desiree

"Me neither. Starfleet said the Romulans got hit hard by the Borg. Maybe the 5th Warbird was recalled to patrol another sector," said the Captain to his XO. "Either way we can't hang around much longer. The longer we stay the greater the chance of detection."

"Maybe Today is a Good Day to Die," she said and deepened her voice to sound more Klingon.

"Wrong quote Commander. Every time they say that they end up dying. I have no intention of dying so lets hope Fortune favors the foolish," he said then turned away from her. "Give, each Warbird a numeral designation and Lock the Gemini Projector on Warbird number 4."

"Aye Captain."

"Now lock torpedoes on Warbird number 1, and phasers on number 2. Aim for weapons first then engines. Lets hope that Projector works, because if it does it could provide a big distraction for us and hopefully cause a friendly fire incident. Helm prepare for evasive maneuvers," the Captain said, as all time seemed to slow down on the ship, as the Captain gave the order.

"Fire at will," he said as it seemed to take hours for all the words to come out of his mouth but once they did, time sped up and all hell seemed to break loose.

On the Romulan Warbird, in command it seemed like another boring day. So boring and normal in fact that the bridge was manned by Cadets in need of training. The Romulans thought nobody would be stupid enough to attack a fleet of Warbirds so deep in Romulan space. Maybe the Klingons might think about it because to the Romulans they are uncivilized barbarians, but thanks to the war, even the most blood thirsty Klingon would think twice about an attack. Just then a Federation Soverign Class vessel appeared on the screens. A moment later it took fire from a Warbird, and two moments later both Warbirds took fire, from a previously unseen ship.

Back on the Raptor things were a little less chaotic, as the ship flew in close and started an attack run on Warbird number 1. The Raptor came in close and tight along the Warbird`s engineering deck and strafed it with Phasers and launched torpedoes at another Warbird.

"Sir Warbird 4 took a hit from Warbird 3. Warbird 1`s disrupter banks are burned out and Warbird 2 is closing in on us. Warbird 5 is still no where to be found." 

"Looks like the Projector works" said the Captain as the Ship got rocked by a disrupter blast.

The Raptor then turned around and just missed a torpedo but it got rocked by more disrupter fire, the shields held but they were clearly weakened. On board the bridge a control console blew up and the Lieutant manning that console flew backwards from the blast and hit a guardrail on the bridge. A medic rushed in to grab the Lieutant and the Raptor launched a torpedo salvo in response.

"Report," the Captain yelled over the noise of the explosions taking place on the ship.

"Warbird 1`s weapons are down and there engines and communications system is offline. Same with 2. 4 is experiencing engine trouble and 3 just launched a torpedo at us," reported Desiree.

"Lock all weapons on 3. We're taking to many hits. We need to end this fast. Fire everything we got NOW."

The Raptor pulled a full stop in response to the order and spun around to face the Warbird. As soon as the ship stopped it spin, it launched everything it had at the Warbird. The phasers hit first and the Warbird`s shields flashed brightly as they withstood the attack. Then the Torpedoes hit and the shields collapsed, and then a second round of phasers tore the hull to shreds as a torpedo came in and hit the bridge. The Warbird soon exploded and the Raptor flew out of the path of the shockwave.

"Report"

"Warbird 3 is dead. The other 3 got caught in the explosion. 1 and 2 are disabled and 4 are launching escape pods."

"Good. Fire all weapons at the faculty, and lets go home"

"Aye Captain."

The Faculty didn't last long as the Raptor launched torpedo salvo after salvo at it. Soon the research faculty's shields were down and then the Raptor launched a shuttle. The Shuttle was loaded with Quantum torpedoes and it was programmed to fly directly into the Faculty's docking bay. Once it left the Raptor, the Raptor cloaked and went to high warp.

After the Raptor left, the shuttle flew into the Research Faculty at Warp Speed. It went through the Docking bays and then a couple of moments after it entered the Research Faculty, the Quantum torpedoes on the Shuttle blew up and caused an explosion which destroyed the Romulan Research Faculty and the Borg technology inside it. 


	5. The Borg

A/N. First up, I don't own any of these characters. Oh wait. Never mind, most of the characters are originals, so I guess I do own most of these characters. Ha. Well now that I got that out of the way, time to get down to business. This story as everybody might know takes place in the Star Trek Universe. Capish. The time frame is after the war, which is around the time frame of the DS9 books. I love those books so much, I might as well tie a story into it. If you don't know in the current DS9 saga, Capt. Sisko is still in the wormhole. Jake is missing, cause he went in the wormhole too. Kira is running the station and matter of fact go to www.Amazon.com and look at the reviews of the DS9 relaunch books, cause I don`t wanna spoil too much from those fantastic books. All I`m gonna say is that this is going to tie in with DS9. Also sorry that I havn`t updated in a while, but college and work will do that to you. Now since I can`t think of a way to end this I`m going to borrow a quote from the immortal Stan Lee. Excelsior. I hope I spelled that right.

****

The Gamma Quadrant

Throughout the galaxy, they are known by many names. In Dominion held space they are known as Chintok. In Kazon held space they are known as the Asingrgi. In the Alpha Quadrant they are simply known as the Borg. For countless eons, the Borg have traveled through the Cosmos, and left nothing but death and destruction in their wake. They are feared by every space faring race. Every race has horror stories of the machine men who talk as one. Seven hundred years ago, a fleet of Borg cubes on a scouting mission traveled through the Gamma Quadrant. Finding nothing of value, they turned around and continued on a scouting mission through what is now know as the Bata Quadrant.

Two months ago, a Borg scout ship encountered a combined fleet of Klingon and Cardassian ships in Cardassian Space. The two fleets were engaged in battle, and the Borg scout ship observed. During the battle a Cardassian heavy cruiser launched its escape pods, and as the cruiser blew up the Borg captured three of the pods. As soon as the pods were aboard the ship, the Borg engaged its transwarp engines and left the Alpha Quadrant.

The Cardassians were quickly assimilated and the Borg learned of a new race in the Gamma Quadrant. A race of genetically engineered soldiers known as the Jem Hadar. Two days ago a Borg Cube entered the Drako system. The Drako system was a heavily guarded system in Romulan Space. As the Cube engaged a fleet of Romulan Warbirds, a second tactical cube attacked a Tal Shiar base deep in the heart of Romulan space. The tactical cube managed to assimilate several Tal Shiar officers before the base self-destructed. By the time any ships managed to arrive at the base, the damage was done and the Cube was long gone.

After the assimilation of those officers the Borg now had detailed information about the Jem Hadar, including the location of a Jem Hadar cloning facility in the Gamma Quadrant. All that leads us to this moment in time as two Borg tactical cubes dropped out of warp in the middle of Dominion space. All through the sector alarms blazed as the closest Jem Hadar cruisers engaged the cubes. Through out the Dominion the Founders ordered all ships to engage the cubes and to protect the Cloning Facility, which was the Borg's target.

After five hours the Borg assimilated the facility. The Borg then transported all the personal they assimilated off the station and left drones in their wake. With the personal secured aboard the cubes, the Borg engaged their transwarp engines, and left. 

****

Deep Space Nine

"Report," yelled Colonel Kira Nervys as she walked out of her office and stepped into ops.

"Sir, the Wormhole has just opened. Sensors read a Jem Hadar heavy cruiser coming through the wormhole."

"Red Alert," Kira said as the lights on the station dimmed slightly. Over the Comm System, a red alert warning traveled through out the station. Security personal escorted civilians to shelters through out the station as the weapons systems came on line. Outside the Station the U.S.S. Steamrunner, and two Bajorian cruisers put themselves in between the station and the Dominion Cruiser.

"Sir, the Cruiser is hailing us."

"On screen," Kira said as she cleared her throat. "I am Colonel Kira Nervys of the Federation Space Station Deep Space Nine."

"My name is Cogan, and I come with a message from the founder Odo," the Vorta said as the Wormhole closed. "I request permission to come aboard."

Turning to Lt. Ro, Kira whispered, "I want two security teams standing by to meet him when he beams aboard," and turning back to the view screen, she said "Permission granted to beam aboard, only on the condition that you come aboard yourself and unarmed. Lower your shields and we will beam you aboard," she said as she signaled to cut the transmission. "Ensign, beam him over to transporter room two, and alert Starfleet command."

With that Lt. Ro and Colonel Kira went to meet the Vorta.

To Be continued

A/N. Here we go. Some more story, and remember to write reviews otherwise I`ll have Spock make a cameo and have sex with Data, or maybe just blew up the Enterprise. Oh yeah if anybody is interested I could use a Beta reader. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
